Spirit
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Danny Kendall and Buddy now that they are training to become Spirit Masters now was the perfect time for them to show the others what they can do. And in doing so they became more than just Power Rangers they would become the new Spirit Masters that would be perfect in the Enchanted Forest.
1. Chapter 1

The Thought Of Living In The Enchanted Forest

By Danny Delgado And Kendall Morgan

Now here's the thing since we wanted to become Spirit Masters like Wyatt and his friends are and of course it would mean that we would have to live in the Enchanted Forest.

But that won't be a problem because ever since we spent the weekend there we then knew it would definitely work for us and Buddy because really they are so amazing there and we would be so glad because we hate to say this but we haven't been Spirit Masters before but since they are amazing teachers then they will help us and since they are the best of the best then that will work because they know what they're doing and man this will work for us.

And really them showing us the ways of the Spirit World will be good because we're curious on what the Spirit Verse was like and boy this should be fun and man we really don't know what will come next for us and Buddy but as long as we're with Wyatt and his friends then we'll be just fine.

My Comment: Don't worry guys you'll be okay because me and my friends Lugia and The Blue Knight will show you the ways of the Spirit World and believe me you won't regret being with us at all.


	2. Chapter 2

How The Other 4 Got In Trouble

By Danny Delgado

Now before we continue on this I know some of you are thinking "Whatever happened to the other 4 Wild Force Rangers?"

Well that's a good question and honestly I know what really happened to them and it all began right after I moved into Kendall's apartment.

And ever since then well they had problems to say the least.

Like for example Cole got in trouble when he drank too much and cursed in front of a group of children and even worse Taylor purposely got another plane to crash and that pilot died so she was then banned from the Air Force and also Max and Alyssa broke some artwork worth thousands of dollars.

So really they are broken beyond repair to say the least.

And then Animus then knew that they were not worthy so he took their Wild Zords away and also their powers and they were no longer allowed in Power Rangers City because of their actions and they were banished to separate dimensions and I never saw them again from that point forward.

Now as for me well Animus was proud of me for being there for someone who needed me the most and he knew I was worthy so I didn't lose my Bison zord and my power and also he advised me to keep up the good work and I kept his advice because I knew Wyatt would want me to do that.

My Comment: Yes Danny you did the right thing in not being an idiot like the other 4 were and you truly are a good hearted friend of mine and you are the perfect example of me letting me bring you to the Enchanted Forest that weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dino Charge Team Reunion

By Kendall Morgan

Now of course it was time that I finally had the chance to reunite with my fellow Dino Charge teammates and really the time was perfect to do this and since i'll be with Danny and Buddy in the Enchanted Forest then would be perfect to do this reunion before then.

And when the time did come it was quite emotional because I haven't seen these guys in a long time ever since the end of the war and ever since I killed Heckyl because he killed Keeper and really they were glad to see me at last and honestly it was good to see them again and thankfully they told me where they've been and they did ask that if I was still at the Luggage Company.

But I did tell them that I don't work there anymore and they were quite surprised indeed because they thought I had a job there but no I don't anymore.

And man they were so happy for me when I told them that Danny lives with me and Buddy and they also knew he was the one for me and I really can't argue against that at all.

Oh and since this will quite possibility be the last time that I see them again then I made sure it would be the reunion i'll never forget and it was thankfully.

Man i'm really going to miss these guys.

My Comment: Well Kendall you did the right thing in doing the reunion and i'm sure they'll be okay in the other dimensions.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Used To Our New Home

By Danny Delgado

Now after we left Power Rangers City we then came to the Enchanted Forest and I was curious on why our stuff was not in the old apartment back there and I wasn't mad I was just curious on why.

And when we were finally in the Enchanted Forest we then saw our new home next to Wyatt's and we were speechless because our stuff from the apartment was there and we were so glad that Wyatt could do this for us because yes it would be a pain in the ass for us to get our stuff there anyway but thankfully Wyatt helped us out in a huge way.

And we're so glad he did and now that our stuff is here then we could make this work for us.

Now we were glad to be here because Kendall and Buddy needed to be in nature and they were tired of the city life and this place would totally work since it's in nature and we could use a new home outside of the busy city and we made this home perfect just for us and we were so glad that Wyatt and his friends would be here for us and they really do care about us and man living here has and always will be he best idea we ever came up with.

My Comment: Yes you guys made the right choice in living here.


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt Goes On His Solo Trip

By Kendall Morgan

Of course when Wyatt then went to go save Charlie Panther we then knew he was doing a solo trip and really I hope he'll be okay because he went solo on it.

But i'm pretty sure he'll find Charlie without out help and he will do it on his own and boy he was sure crazy to do it but since we are Spirit Masters and we learned so much from him then that would mean that we're at Level 3 which isn't so bad to start with and since we learned a lot from him then it would be perfect to learn from his friends Lugia and The Blue Knight while he's gone.

My Comment: yeah since you guys impressed me then maybe you can learn alot from my friends Lugia and The Blue Knight.


	6. Chapter 6

Leveling Up

By Danny Delgado

Now since Wyatt went on his solo trip then now was the perfect time to learn from his friends Lugia and The Blue Knight and really this was the perfect time to train with them.

And first we trained with his friends and they helped us discover that we have a purpose in life and they were quite impressed on how we were able to keep up with them and we were then able to level up to Level 5 and we then knew we were on a roll.

Then we trained with the Blue Knight and he too was impressed of how we were able to keep up with him and he also knew Wyatt did the right thing in bringing us here and we then able to level up to Level 7 and man we just couldn't stop.

And finally we were with Lugia and we learned how to fly and he also was impressed with us because he also knew we were good learners and that we were ready to become Spirit Masters and thankfully we were able to level up to Level 9 and we then knew we could make it to Level 10 and we were excited because now was the perfect time to become Spirit Masters because it was about time we became more than just Power Rangers.

My Comment: Well done guys I can honestly say that letting you guys become Spirit Masters was a good idea after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Wyatt's Back

By Kendall Morgan

After we finally made it to Level 9 Wyatt finally came back from his solo trip to save Charlie and we were so glad that he made it back alive because life would suck without him.

And when he did learn that we made it to Level 9 he was proud of us because he knew we could do it and he did mention that Level 10 will be coming we were more than ready because this was the perfect time to be at Level 10 for the first time ever and really when we were training we got to know that when together anything is possible in life.

So really training wasn't so bad at all to say the least.

My Comment: Well done guys well done indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

R.I.P. Charlie Panther

By Wyatt W. Buell

Ok so no training for Level 10 has been called off today because unfortunately Charlie passed away from cancer and really I wish I could've known about it earlier but at least I did the right thing in saving him.

Of course I do know that he thanked me for saving me and yes even though he's not with us anymore he'll always be watching from the clouds and yes he will always be with us and his spirit will never die.

Instead it'll just get better and Charlie wherever you are you're welcome for me rescuing you.


	9. Chapter 9

Making It To Level 10

By Danny Delgado

Now the very next day was a day we'll never forget because it was the one about how we were finally made it to Level 10.

It all began when me Kendall and Buddy were getting ready for what came next for us and it was a maze and we were to work together to make it through.

And we were able to work together and somehow we found a way through the maze since we worked together and Wyatt then knew we were ready to be Spirit Masters.

Because when we were done we were finally at Level 10 and this was the best moment of our lives because we finally made it to Level 10 for the first time ever.

And we also knew we were ready to become Spirit Masters because it wasn't for pleasure but for honor because we wanted to be more than Power Rangers.

My Comment: Man you guys are so ready to be Spirit Masters because really you guys have impressed not just me but also my friends Lugia and The Blue Knight.


	10. Chapter 10

The Thought Of Us Becoming Spirit Masters

By Buddy

Oh boy this is really happening and i'm so excited because finally we have a chance to become Spirit Masters because really this was our time to be the Spirit Masters we've always be dreaming about.

And really training with Danny and Kendall has helped our relationship because we're more closer than ever before and i'm glad to be a part of this because they do need me and I need them.

So really it works for all of us.

And man I can't wait to see what comes next for us in the future.

My Comment: Yes Buddy it will be quite a good future for us.


	11. Chapter 11

What Comes Next For Us

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now as for the future for us well since Danny Kendall and Buddy are now Spirit Masters and really i'm proud of them for doing this.

And yes I don't regret letting them be here at all because I always knew they were the ones to become Spirit Masters and man they were ready to be the ones for us.

So really we don't know what comes next for us but as long as we're together we can get ready for what the future comes next for us.

THE END.


End file.
